The Mermaids Song
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is the episode in Stormys pov, i decided to do something different so i did. The OC is Stormy. The pairing is Subby. Aka Stormy x Cubby. Chapter 2: What if Marina was theone who sang the song? What if Jake was the one who fell under the spell? THIS IS NOT MARINA X JAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heres a JatNP story guys! And to the guest who demanded the last JatNP fic i did, No I'm doing that i don't take demands! Anyway i thought you guys deserved this for a few days now so here you go an Episode fic. Enjoy!

STORMY'S POV

Hi I'm Stormy and i'm a mermaid I have a crush on cubby but I'm not going to tell him that just yet tomorrow is the treasure of the tides ceremony and Marina wants me to help but I don't want to!

Cubby... Helpin mermaids is always fun!

Me: not always stringing pearls isn't easy.

Marina: i'm not sure my little sister thinks helping out as much fun.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Marina is my big sister.

Me: i'd rather go surfing.

Marina: You can go surfing after you help us stormy. Right now I have to swim to buccaneer Bay and get special oil to light the lamps for the ceremony. While I'm gone I need you to do three mer- tasks

OK I'll do it I won't like it!

Me: OK I'll do it but I'd still rather go surfing.

Jake: Marina while you're gone we're going to make musical instruments.

My poor big sister Marina she kind of likes Jake but Jake likes izzy. Oh well she can get over it.

Marina: perfect you pirates are the best! Remember stormy I'm counting on you.

Me: bye now I hope you have fun.

The first thing I need to gather is pretty seashells for decorations.

Later:

Me: oh there's a really pretty one.

Never mind it's just snappy.

Me: it's you snappy hi! Snappy have to collect a bunch of seashells, wanna come along?

I suddenly heard that silly Captain Hook it looks like he's trying to search for treasure but he won't find any here.

Me: look snappy is that silly Captain Hook I wish he could find seashells for me. Then I'd Have more time to go surfing. that gives me an idea! Have you ever heard of the mermaid song?

Snappy: What's the mermaid song?

Me: When a mermaid sings it to someone else they have to do whatever the mermaid asks them to do.

So I sang and it worked yay!

Me: It worked now Captain Hook is under the spell of the mermaid song now he he'll do whatever I tell him to do.

I told Him to go get me seashells. Off he went like I told him.

Me: mer-task number one is getting done!

Picking seaweed?

Me: but maybe I can find someone else to help me out.

Smee:Oh cap'n hook! Oh cap'n my cap'n wherever did you go?

Me: mr. Smee gives me another idea.

I did what I did with hook.

Me: hey it's Cubby!

Oh that cute cute boy makes me swoon everytime and he doesn't even need to say anything.

Me: I bet I can get him to help me too after all he did say helping mermaids is always fun!

Me: Happy waves that was easy! My mer-tasks are getting done. Know what that means snappy?! we can go surfing!

Later:

Marina: Stormy!

Me: did somebody call me?

Marina just looked at me like she wanted to ground me we don't have a mommy and daddy so she's allowed to ground me whenever she wants.

Me: Uh Oh!

Marina: I know you didn't mean any harm stormy. But the captain, Mr. Smee and Cubby almost got in big trouble.

Me:I didn't think that would happen I'm sorry.

Marina: remember the mermaid song should be used to help others it never should be used selfishly!

Me: don't worry Marina I won't forget promise.

Me:(not stormy) Ok I hope you enjoyed it now I'm gonna go pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys today i decided to do one more POV before I upload a new episode fic which will be up next week if thats ok? This is what would happen if Marina was the one who sang the mermaid song and Jake was the one to fall under the spell.I hope you enjoy.

To Jenny:To answer your questions in order: Yes,No,We don't text or call each other for some weird reason,yes,yes shes both actually,no,no,no,no,no shes not getting bullied. Anyway i understand her ... Situation is bad but she's Never acted like this to me before. I can't find new friends because all my friends are guys except her and all the other girls are crazy and I'm scared to confront her shes really really scary when shes mad, shes the only one who keeps me sane enough because I'm miles and miles away from my best friend. I said situation because i don't want to give away whats going on.

To Victoria: No you didn't hurt my feelings at all. Though can you please tell me how I offended you? So i can learn not to say or do it again in the future. Yes i will do the episode but it will be up on Tuesday because Monday and Fridays i do Sofia the first and i don't do anything on weekends. Hope thats ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. (In creepy voice)But some day... Some day...

MARINA POV

Hi I'm Marina and i'm a mermaid I have a crush on Jake of the Neverland Pirates but he's been acting strange and i don't know why, tomorrow is the Treasure of the Tides.

Jake:.. Helpin mermaids is always fun!

Marina: not always stringing pearls isn't easy.

Stormy: i'm not sure my big sister thinks helping out as much fun.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Stormy is my little sister. She has a crush on Cubby, one of Jake's crew.

Marina: i'd rather go swim laps.

Stormy: You can go swim laps after you help us Marina. Right now I have to swim to buccaneer Bay and get special oil to light the lamps for the ceremony. While I'm gone I need you to do three mer- tasks

Don't you tell me what to do!

Marina: OK I'll do it but I'd still rather go swim laps.

Cubby: Stormy while you're gone we're going to make musical instruments

Like i said she likes cubby a lot.

Stormy: perfect you pirates are the best! Remember Marina I'm counting on you.

Marina: bye now I hope you have fun.

The first thing I need to gather is pretty seashells for decorations. Shouldn't be too hard right? Oh how wrong i was.

Later:

Marina: oh there's a really pretty one.

Never mind it's just snappy.

Marina: it's you snappy hi! Snappy i have to collect a bunch of seashells, wanna come along?

I suddenly heard Captain Hook it looks like he's trying to search for treasure but he won't find any here.

Marina: look snappy it's Captain Hook I wish he could find seashells for me. Then I'd Have more time to go swim. that gives me an idea! Have you ever heard of the mermaid song?

Snappy: What's the mermaid song?

Marina: When a mermaid sings it to someone else they have to do whatever the mermaid asks them to do.

Marina: It worked now Captain Hook is under the spell of the mermaid song now he he'll do whatever I tell him to do.

I told Him to go get me seashells. Off he went like I told him. Yay! Not long till i can swim laps now!

Marina: mer-task number one is getting done!

Picking seaweed?

Marina: but maybe I can find someone else to help me out.

Smee:Oh cap'n hook! Oh cap'n my cap'n wherever did you go?

Marina: mr. Smee gives me another idea.

It worked! Now to find someone to do the last task.

Marina: hey it's Jake!

I wonder... Hmm I bet if i sang the song he will finally notice me!(Me:Not a chance you prissy fish! Jake loves Izzy!)

Marina: I bet I can get him to help me too after all he did say helping mermaids is always fun!

Marina: Happy waves that was easy! My mer-tasks are getting done. Know what that means snappy?! we can go swim laps!

Later:

Stormy: Marina!

Marina: did somebody call me?

Oh no Stormy is mad!

Marina: Uh Oh!

Stormy: I know you didn't mean any harm Marina. But the captain, Mr. Smee and Jake almost got in big trouble.

Marina:I didn't think that would happen I'm sorry.

Stormy: remember the mermaid song should be used to help others it never should be used selfishly!

She right. I'll make Jake love me my own way!(Me: You're hopeless!)

Marina: don't worry Stormy I won't forget promise.

Me: Ok so my big disclaimer i will say just to clarify to everyone I DONT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES AND I NEVER WILL I DONT OWN ANY OF IT WHATSOEVER! I know i had already done a disclaimer but that was for good measure. Anyway see ya'll tomorrow for Sofia the first!


	3. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Me: Hey guys! Anyway to my readers who read my JatNP fics. I have a big problem. Netflix isn't working for me and HASNT been doing so for many days now, so on Tuesday I'm sorry Victoria but i cant do what you want till it starts working properly again. Also I'm sorry the fic will be very late, my boyfriend made me upset on Friday so i was in distress. Also I have the biggest writers block I've ever had. Theres just a lot going on in my life right now with School,boyfriend,homework,having a life. Again im truly sorry please forgive me. Lastly its hard having to write EVERYDAY while a huge majority of writers on this site update either every few days or week, or months. For me its very stressful.


End file.
